


pretty as pie (sweeter than cream)

by cakeskirtsandlipgloss



Series: Yandere Collection [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Established Relationship, Forced Crossdressing, M/M, Not Beta Read, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Praise Kink, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, Yandere Akechi Goro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26387086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakeskirtsandlipgloss/pseuds/cakeskirtsandlipgloss
Summary: “Kurusu-senpai! You look so cute!” Akechi cooed, a sweet grin on his face as his hand creeped underneath the skirt.Akira looked away, face flushing, not even bothering to reprimand his boyfriend and demand him to call him by his first name.The sweetness on Akechi's face was wiped off and replaced with a dark, lustful expression, and Akira moaned when the brunette rubbed at his clothed cunt insistently.“Let's see how much cuter you are when underneath me.” Akechi purred, and Akira already felt dread creep up on him.What did he just get himself into?
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Kurusu Akira & Phantom Thieves of Hearts, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Yandere Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938502
Comments: 6
Kudos: 118





	pretty as pie (sweeter than cream)

**Author's Note:**

> heyoo everyone!!! i got into the persona 5 fandom recently and got OBSESSED with @caramelatnight's [hot take on yandere kouhai akechi and senpai akira!](https://twitter.com/caramelatnight/status/1292903618593660928?s=19) it was originally @Yusena2's idea, so both credits go to them!!! 
> 
> now that all is said and done, i hope you enjoy reading! ;)

Crossdressing was one of Akechi's many kinks.

Honestly, Akira should not have been surprised that it was, but he still showed shock when his boyfriend approached him with that ever-sweet smile of his and demanded that he model the Shujin girls' uniform for him. 

He showed resistance, but one thinly-veiled threat in the form of the widening of a smile and a tight grip on his wrist had Akira giving in and following a happy Akechi to Ann's house, where Haru and Ann were waiting with a Shujin girls' uniform they had had fitted just for him. 

Traitors.

So here he was, standing there awkwardly and dressed up in a white turtleneck sweater, bowtie, tights, mini skirt, makeup and feeling bare without his glasses, cursing every god above as the two girls he called his friends squealed and clapped and snapped photos of him. 

He hated them. So. Much.

Akira glanced over to the side, and spotted Akechi leaning against the wall and staring intently at the older student. His smile was still frozen in place, but his eyes were quickly taking on a dark look, lust flashing through those red irises of his. Akira gulped quietly, his blush deepening as he looked away and focused on Ann's laughs and Haru's giggles instead.

“Joker, you look soooo cute!” Ann crowed, grin on her face as she snapped picture after picture on her phone. Akira was sure Akechi would ask her to send him all of them later, never mind if the angle was bad or if the photo was blurry. Beside her, Haru nodded furiously, curls bouncing. “Yes, yes! You could be a model, or something!” The heiress exclaimed happily. 

Ann agreed with a hum, lowering her phone. “If you were a model, you'd definitely be plastered on every front page. You NEED to take on that job!” She said insistently. At their praise, Akira flushed deeply and hid behind his hands, missing the way Akechi's face darkened and his smile slipped off of his face.

There was a reason why Akira didn't accept Ann's agency's offer to model for them. His boyfriend was extremely possessive, to the point that he'd stick to Akira's side for the better part of the week, and flaunting the older teen off to the country, to the _world,_ even, didn't settle very well with him. Sure, he enjoyed showing Akira off every once in awhile, but only when he knew that the audience was in no way shape or form romantically or sexually interested in him. 

The only reason Akechi let Ann and Haru be able to see Akira like this was because they were the ones who suggested the idea, and Haru even got a fitted uniform just for him, meaning the younger brunette had no choice but to let them see his meek boyfriend in the outfit unless he wanted to come off as eerily possessive. That wouldn't be good, and if the two saw even a glimpse of _that_ side of him they were sure to pick up on other signs as well. 

Now, Akira wasn't very aware of everything that Akechi did to keep him to himself, but he did know that some of the things he did were inherently against the law. He knew that the illegal things he did were swiftly swept under the rug because of his boyfriend's status as Detective Prince, thus being able to solve his own cases and cover them up. 

He didn't know the extent of what his boyfriend did, but he was always much, much too scared to ask.

Akira shook his head shyly. “No thank you. I already told you I wasn't interested.” He said softly, and Ann pouted at his response. Haru only smiled kindly and patted her dejected girlfriend's shoulders as she sulked. 

Haru then checked her watch and widened her eyes at the time. “Oh! I believe we must leave for our scheduled lunch date.” She tugged at Ann's sleeve, who then lightened up at the reminder. ”Oh yeah! Let's get going, Haru!” She said happily, mood changed rather quickly.

The two went to leave the room, nodding at the other couple. “You two can leave whenever you want! The fridge is full, the spare bedroom's just down the hall, and there's lube in that couch if you need it!” Ann said cheekily, making Haru laugh. “Byee!” She then said, hurriedly rushing out the door and down the stairs with Haru yelling and chasing after her. 

It was just them alone now, with the girls having left the house quickly. Akira felt rather nervous, watching as Akechi calmly went over to the red couch that Ann had motioned to, sitting on it and making himself comfortable. After he did so, he beckoned for a nervous Akira to come over and sit on his lap.

The older teen did so obediently, timidly perching himself sideways on his younger boyfriend's lap and shifting slightly to make himself comfortable. Akechi immediately went to admiring Akira's body up close, running a hand over his back and making him shiver, and resting another hand just above his ass. 

Akira didn't make eye contact with him, instead opting to burn a hole in the dresser across the room, his face pink and vision a little fuzzy from his lack of glasses. He felt Akechi fiddle with the ends of the skintight tights that made his exposed thighs bulge, and then felt him rub said thighs gently, almost lovingly. 

Akira couldn't hide his face from him forever, though, because eventually Akechi placed a hand on his chin and made him look at the brunette's gentle expression and sweet smile. Neither of them said anything, instead Akechi examined the other boy's blushing face, from the eyeliner shaping his shy blue-grey eyes to the lipgloss spread perfectly on his lips. 

Akechi didn't say it, but Akira could almost hear him doing so.

_Beautiful._

Instead, the brunette let that sweet smile overtake his face again. 

“Kurusu-senpai! You look so cute!” Akechi cooed, a sweet grin on his face as his hand creeped underneath the skirt. 

Akira looked away, face flushing, not even bothering to reprimand his boyfriend and demand him to call him by his first name. 

The sweetness on Akechi's face was wiped off and replaced with a dark, lustful expression, and Akira moaned when the brunette rubbed at his clothed cunt insistently. 

“Let's see how much cuter you are when underneath me.” Akechi purred, and Akira already felt dread creep up on him. 

What did he just get himself into?

~~~~~

A few minutes later found the two of them spread out on the floor, Akira underneath the towering form of Akechi as he moaned and squeezed his eyes shut at the large _thing_ rubbing at his clitoris. 

His underwear was pulled down to his thighs and Akechi had his cock out of his pants, poking and rubbing rather insistently at Akira's damp cunt and making him feel hot all over. “Goro, please...” He whimpered, wrists twitching beneath his boyfriend's hands. Akechi shushed him gently, leaning down to press a gentle kiss on the side of his face. “Be a little more patient, darling. I'll take you in a sec.”

Akechi continued to rub the fat head of his cock against Akira's dripping mess of a cunt, placing soft and gentle kisses down his face and down the covered skin of his neck. Soon, the older teen was a whimpering mess and was begging for his boyfriend to _just put it in already, Goro PLEASE!-_

Akechi forced the head of his cock inside, splitting him apart, and Akira threw his head back and let out a high-pitched moan. “Goro!” He screamed, the head of his cock knocking into his cervix and making his body twitch rapidly. Akechi smirked darkly into the crook of his boyfriend's neck, continuing to slip in the rest of his cock and making Akira gasp for air, moaning his name breathlessly even though he had only just entered his cock.

Akira screamed louder when Akechi threw his long legs over his hips and thrusted into him _hard,_ burying himself to the hilt and making his boyfriend shiver and moan with the constant pleasure. “Ah- ahhh-!” The ravenette made breathy noises of pleasure with each small thrust and snap of Akechi's hips, shivering and digging his fingernails into the younger teen's sleeves.

His face was heavily flushed, and he was rather uncomfortable under the collar of his shirt where sweat beaded on his neck, dampening the cloth. He was panting, mouth ajar and eyes half-lidded from the pleasure. Akechi thought he looked absolutely _delicious._

The younger made sure to express this with eager thrusts of his hips, making Akira shout and throw his head back. Akechi licked his lips and pulled down the collar, leaning in to leave a couple of bruises and bitemarks on his sweaty neck and making his boyfriend whimper. “G-goroooo-” He whined, thighs trembling around his boyfriend's hips as he tried fruitlessly to tug himself out of his grasp.

Akechi's response was firm and insistent, pressing his wrists down harder on the floor and making the ravenette wince. It was sure to leave bruises even with the long sleeves, because Akechi was a lot stronger than he looked, what with all the rippling muscle underneath the deceiving uniform that made his frame look lean and slim. 

The brunette then started to move his hips, jerky and fast enough to make Akira whine, soft moans slipping past his lips as he used his boyfriend's body to get himself off. “ _You're so tight for me, senpai~_ ” He moaned into the ravenette's ear, making Akira whimper from embarrassment and attempting to hide his face by turning away. 

This made Akechi frown darkly. The brunette grabbed Akira by the hips and swiftly sat themselves up, slamming his boyfriend down on his cock and burying himself balls deep, making Akira go limp and his mouth fall open, tears falling from his eyes from the pleasure and slight pain. “Look at me when I'm fucking you, senpai.” Akechi demanded, releasing his boyfriend's waist and grabbing his chin so that he could look into his glassy silver eyes. 

Akira managed to raise his eyes so he could stare back into Akechi's own, dark and lustful red irises. This seemed to satisfy his boyfriend, as he removed his grip on his chin and put it back on his hip. “Don't turn your pretty face away from me when I'm fucking you, senpai, okay?” Akechi's tone turned light and sweet again, and Akira could only manage a slow nod.

The brunette then slowly raised him up so that only the head of his cock remained inside of him, before slamming him down and making Akira scream and roll his eyes into the back of his head as he came all over Akechi's uniform, some getting on his own top before he laid limp in his boyfriend's hold. Akechi continued to repeat these harsh movements, going faster and faster each time and making the ravenette whimper and twitch erratically. 

Akechi groaned with pleasure, biting down on his lip harshly as he eagerly thrust up into Akira's tight, wet heat. It felt _so good_ to have his beloved senpai like this, limp and pliant with his legs opened and getting fucked on the brunette's cock like he was just some mindless sex toy. It felt _so good_ to have him, all to himself, knowing that Akira wouldn't, couldn't, love anyone else but him. 

The younger brunette smirked, mischief glinting in his lust-filled eyes, before he lifted Akira up slowly so that only the tip of his cock remained inside of him. The lack of fullness made the older teen whimper in confusion and slight frustration, glassy eyes adjusting to his blurry vision as he looked down and made a noise of irritation. Akechi smirked again, not saying a word much to Akira's annoyance, before he lifted his own hips and slammed Akira down onto his cock just as he snapped his hips upward.

Akira _screamed,_ eyeballs rolling into the back of his head as he came again, going limp once more and sobbing from the overstimulation. Akechi groaned in pleasure, gritting his teeth as he stared down at his twitching boyfriend lustfully. “That's it Kurusu-senpai,” he breathed, lifting Akira's hips so that his cum and his own could leak down his thighs, staining the black tights.

The brunette smirked, feeling heat coil at the bottom of his stomach, his own release was close, but he still wanted to play with Akira a little longer. “Moan for me, songbird.” He whispered again, leaning forwards to nip at the older teen's jawline. Akira struggled to tilt his head down and regard Akechi with glassy eyes, mouth falling open as he let out a series of pretty moans and whimpers whilst his boyfriend repeatedly slammed into him. 

Akechi groaned deeply, squeezing his eyes shut as he snapped his hips up sharply one last time before he came inside of his boyfriend. Akira whimpered at this, face flushing even further at the boiling-hot wetness that was released inside of him, staining his puffy insides white. “Akira- senpai..” The brunette sighed, not pulling out of his boyfriend as he carefully sat the older teen on his lap.

Akira whimpered again, head lolling to the side gently and hands weakly scrabbling at Akechi's shoulders as his boyfriend pulled the turtleneck down and pressed soft kisses againsts his sweaty skin and face. “You did _so good_ for me, Akira,” murmured the younger teen, and Akira's eyes glossed over, drooping slightly as a wave of exhaustion hit him. 

Akechi smiled, uncharacteristically gentle as he pulled out of Akira and quickly pressing his fingers in as to stop the cum from leaking out him. The ravenette didn't have the energy to react, mind dazed as he fell gradually to the pulls of sleep, while Akechi covered his crotch and legs with a towel and laid him down on the ground gently. 

He was more than half-asleep when Akechi finished cleaning the both of them up as well as scrubbing all evidence of their _session_ away from the floor. He was nearly asleep by the time his boyfriend finished changing him back into his normal clothes, and was already asleep by the time Akechi pressed a kiss to his forehead and whispered, “ _Sleep well senpai, I'll take us home.”_

**_FIN._ **

**Author's Note:**

> i did not mean the ending to be as fluffy as it was.  
> hope you enjoyed this, though, and make sure to check out Yesuna and Caramel on twitter!
> 
> see y'all next time! x
> 
> Check ME out on twitter!
> 
> stantwt: @/weatherlarrie  
> anitwt: @/hotpotmafia


End file.
